


I'm drowning on the ocean of your eyes

by Churro_Kaspbrak



Series: Jaskier is a siren [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Virgin Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churro_Kaspbrak/pseuds/Churro_Kaspbrak
Summary: Geralt was finishing setting up his camp on the shore of the beach when he heard the singing. At first he took it as a part of his imagination, when he was a child his mother told him that if you payed attention, you could hear how the crash of the waves brought the voices from the people who had died on the depths of the ocean. Obviously now that he was a witcher he didn't believe on those nonsenses anymore, but the singing persisted, with everything being pitch dark he couldn't see a fuck, so he decided to do the most reasonable thing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier is a siren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810039
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	I'm drowning on the ocean of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Churro :)   
> I hope you enjoy it, sorry for any gramatical errors, my main language is not english :)

Geralt was finishing setting up his camp on the shore of the beach when he heard the singing. At first he took it as a part of his imagination, when he was a child his mother told him that if you payed attention, you could hear how the crash of the waves brought the voices from the people who had died on the depths of the ocean. Obviously now that he was a witcher he didn't believe on those nonsenses anymore, but the singing persisted, with everything being pitch dark he couldn't see a fuck, so he decided to do the most reasonable thing.   
He placed both of his swords on his back, and after a quick pet on Roach´s snout, he headed towards the origin of the singing.  
-Fuck- he mumbled after almost tripping with a root, even with his high sense visibility, the darkness was still a little bit of an impediment for him.  
As a witcher he couldn't fall for the magic that the voice dragged but nonetheless, he felt kind of attracted to it.   
The magic was more palpable with each step that he took, the singing was louder, and the crash of the waves were getting stronger, like something was influencing on the mood of the ocean. After pushing an old boat away, the sight of blue icy eyes took his breath away, he didn't know if it was because the siren in front of him was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen, or because of the state of the tail of the said siren. It looked like a fish net tangled around it so tightly that it cut the flesh and he could see some traces of blood on it.   
The siren flinched away when he unsheathed his sword, the song became more melancholic and the witcher could detect the fear on the blue icy eyes, the waves were crashing more violently against the shore than before.  
-Don't be afraid- Geralt tried to approach the creature slowly, trying to sound friendly- this- he pointed his sword- is for cutting the net ¿alright? Not for hurting you.  
When the siren didn't move, Geralt knelt next to the tail and slowly started to cut the old pieces of rope. The scales were of different shades of blue, it was an amazing sight for him, his gaze went up slowly until he reached the part were the fish and the human part were united, the skin of the abdomen looked very soft that he felt the need to reach and caressed it slowly with his fingers, the pink nipples were asking him to lick and bite them like the red lips that were on that beautiful face and until he reached the blue icy eyes, he noticed that his hands were not working on the net anymore, that the singing had stopped provoking the waves, making them to calm down and that the siren was watching directly at him, his chest going up and down many times, like he was out of breath and Geralt could notice something like admiration (and desire?) on those beautiful eyes.   
Shit his dick was hard.  
-Sorry- he resumed to cut the ropes and when he finished, the both of them, stayed in silence, Geralt trying to not look at his erection that was very visible through the fabric of his pants and the siren was still watching him. He cleared his throat- Wait here, I'm going to give you something, for your wound.  
From his bag he took out one of his potions, slowly he placed some of its content on his hand and slowly, he started to caress the wound with it. At first the siren hissed out of pain, but with surprise he saw how the ripped skin of his tail was slowly closing until the wound completely disappeared.  
-Your tail is beautiful- Geralt blurted out- the color- he cleared his throat- I like it.  
In just a second the lips of the siren were against his, with both his hands he grabbed the siren's waist while his tongue licked the interior of the other's mouth. With a sudden movement the siren moved away, and with a flick of his tail, he submerged on the depths of the ocean, leaving a very confused and aroused witcher behind, and with all this, Geralt felt a strange feeling on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment please! :)


End file.
